


A Siren's Meal

by The_Ace_Anon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hypnotism, Singing, i don't really know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: You're having a lovely day on the beach, when you spot a siren swimming towards you. AKA I wanted to write someone being eaten by a siren but didn't want to use one of my favs....so have a reader insert!
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Reader & Siren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Siren's Meal

You’re out on the beach when it finds you. It’s a lovely evening, an almost cloudless sky and a setting sun that sends ripples of color across the sky. You’re sitting down with your feet in the water, appreciating the beauty of it, when you notice movement in the water. It’s a little ways away but it’s gaining fast, and it looks almost like a human. You squint, trying to figure out what’s swimming towards you, and with a jolt of horror realize it’s a siren. You’ve heard stories of the sirens, how they crash boats with their songs and eat anyone on board, how they lure humans into the ocean and then feast on their bodies. You’re not too eager to become it’s next meal.

You quickly stand and run towards your town, away from the water, but you don’t make it far before the singing starts. Your steps falter as you hear the siren's song and while a part of you screams that you have to keep going you have to get away, it’s soon drowned out by the sound. The song wraps around you, encasing you in warmth, and you feel your thoughts start to fade, choked out by the fog forming in your head. A small, sleepy smile forms on your face and you wonder why you were so scared just a few moments ago. There’s nothing to be scared of here, not right now. You’re completely safe. The song urges you to look at the ocean and you do, spotting the siren that’s still in the water, singing.

You start to walk towards it, barely aware of your movement, as the song pulls you towards the siren. Your steps are clumsy and slow, like a drunken man attempting to walk in a straight line, but before you know it your feet are once again in the water. You start to walk faster and faster and, when you can no longer walk you swim as quickly as you can. The song is pulling you forward more and more, and you have the feeling that if you’re not quick enough the siren will leave, taking its song with it. The siren holds out a clawed hand for you and you grab it and let it pull you into its arms. You feel a sense of inexplicable relief as the siren tightens its hold on you and begins to swim away from the shore. Your body goes limp in its hold and your head falls onto its shoulder. Your smile grows bigger as the song grows heavier and warmer than its ever been, fogging up your head until it’s nearly impossible to think.

The siren stops and lifts your head up gently to smile at you, sharp teeth shining in the fading sunlight. It then leans down and says in your ear: “Close your eyes for me, darling.” You do as it says and you hear it chuckle, a beautiful sound that fills up your body with its sweet sound and has your smile growing even bigger. “Very good my dear. Now do me a favor, and don’t move.” You give a small nod and it lets go of your jaw, letting your head dip down again. You feel it move and a second later it chomps on your shoulder, teeth tearing into the flesh and pulling a good chunk of it away. Pain shoots through your body and blood pours out of your chewed on flesh, but you almost don’t even feel it. Your body feels far away and distant, your mind somewhere the pain can’t truly reach you, and despite the fact that the siren has long stopped singing you can still feel it’s song wrapped around you, keeping you warm and safe and sleepy.

The siren continues to eat away at your shoulder, its teeth tearing through skin and muscle, until, with a horrifying cracking sound, it rips your arm off your body. The siren lets go of you, and uses its tail to hold you so you don’t drift away. You can hear it devouring your arm, hear it tearing off your flesh and licking up your blood, and you can feel the horrible pain as your body realizes that a limb is now gone. Blood is staining your clothes and you can feel it dripping down your body. You don’t care. Why would you? The song is still wrapped tightly around you, still holding you close, still warm and comforting. As long as it’s there nothing else matters, the song is the only thing you care about, the only thing you can think of. The song grows bigger and completely covers you, it’s weight and warmth almost overwhelming now, and you let out a small, satisfied hum.

The siren finishes eating your arm and holds you again, it’s bloody, clawed hands tearing into your sides. “Tilt your head back for me my dear.” It says in your ear. Its voice sounds inhuman now,  _ hungry _ , and its breath smells of blood but you do as it says, the fog in your head and the song wrapped around you making it impossible to even think of doing otherwise. Its teeth sink into your neck and pull, destroying your windpipe. Your lungs began to fill up with blood and you involuntarily cough, splattering blood onto the siren’s shoulder. It doesn’t seem to notice, too caught up in its meal, and continues to tear into your neck. The song is dragging you down now, deep down into the darkness, and you can feel sleep beginning to claim you.

You try to fight it, not wanting to stop feeling the warmth of the song, but the song just pulls you down more and more. You find you can’t breathe now and the siren is tearing into your chest, picking out your organs and breaking off your ribs. The song is much more instinat now, fogging up your mind until you're unaware of anything but the siren feasting on your body and the need to sleep. You give into the pull, letting everything fade away, letting the song completely take you over. You die soon after, with the siren consuming your remains, tearing out your heart, and a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr (which I'm more active on) is the-pan-anon. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
